


get well, general

by carefulren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, The Last Jedi
Genre: Illnesses, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Sick Armitage Hux, Sick Character, Sickfic, basically hux being sick and kylo "not caring"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulren/pseuds/carefulren
Summary: Multiple days without sleep has Hux struggling with a nasty fever, and Kylo doesn't care... Not one bit..





	get well, general

Hux isn’t well; he knows this, has known this for a few days now. His head is pounding, feeling as if there are multiple blasters shooting against his temples, and his body aches from the inconsistent shivering brought on by a persistent fever. Rest would be his best remedy, but sleep has been a fleeting concept over the last three days, what with Kylo calling for late night meetings and changing plans and courses as quick as the blink of an eye.

Hux has had his hands full following Kylo around and making sure that what he asks for gets handled, and in return, exhaustion has brought along a fever that’s relentless, annoying, and more words Hux would mentally spit out if his head wasn’t splitting at the seams. He’s eager to get to his bed after going on the fourth day with little to no sleep, but the second he walks through the doors leading to his quarters, Kylo steps in after him with a huff that has Hux tensing his shoulders along a spike of annoyance.

“General, I want everyone present for a meeting in ten minutes.” 

“Everyone?” Hux asks through clenched teeth as he keeps his back to Kylo. 

“Yes.” Kylo almost growls out, and Hux spins on his heel because it’s early morning hours with more than half the ship asleep. He’s prepared to argue that that act alone will take hours, but the quick turn has him falling to the side as the room continues to spin. He braces to crash against his desk, but he stops, and a familiar tingling shoots across his body. His eyes snap open to see Kylo holding a hand out, with an unreadable expression tugging at his face. 

Hux is moved slowly until he’s no longer falling, and it’s only when he’s steady does the feeling of being held by an invisible grip fade to nothing.

“Eight minutes now,” Kylo mutters before he storms out of the door, leaving Hux breathing out a low sigh as he stalks out of his room to round up who he can for yet another meeting. 

It’s two hours until everyone is crammed into a small meeting place. There’s only a few of Hux’s best troopers present, and Hux doesn’t personally care if Kylo has a problem with that for his vision is swimming, and his head feels strangely light despite the heaviness of his body. He sinks into the seat left for him beside Kylo and crosses his arms as a shiver shoots up his spine. He can feel Kylo’s gaze burning a hole on the side of his face, so he turns to face him with a deep sigh.

“Cold, General?” 

“Would you like to move on with this meeting you had to have?” Hux counters before drawing his gaze back to the front as Kylo shoves his seat back and gets to his feet. 

For thirty minutes, Kylo shouts about how the resistance must be found, and it doesn’t take long for Hux to tune him out. He’s got his head resting on the back of his seat, and his arms are crossed tightly over his chest, so much that his fingers are digging into his arms. He’s freezing despite having his coat on and the amount of heated bodies crammed into the room, and his head is reaching new levels of pain that have him drifting off, face scrunched up in discomfort.

He comes to what feels like only seconds later by a large hand patting his cheek. He swats it away with a frown, but then a voice accompanies the hand, and his eyes spring open to see Kylo leaned toward him in an otherwise empty room.

“Look who finally decided to join us,” Kylo spits out as he pulls his hand away, and Hux spares one glance around the vacant room before he pulls a dangerous gaze toward Kylo. He presses his lips into a firm line as Kylo leans back against the table with a tilt of his head. 

“Your skin is burning.” 

Hux keeps his eyes locked to Kylo’s, but a flick of a frown tugs at his lips when Kylo’s brows furrow together faintly.

“You’re running a fever.” 

“How astute of you,” Hux spits out just as a familiar, invasive feeling clutches at his mind, his chest.

“Yet you feel as cold as ice.”  

“Stop,” Hux mutters as he gets to his feet. The room spins, but he blinks quickly, harshly, to clear his vision. “Stay out of my head,” he adds before turning sharply on his heel. “And, do us all a favor and let us sleep.” He finishes before crossing through the open doors, surprised to find that he’s not slammed into a wall or choked until he’s winded as his boots echo down the hallway. 

*****

Hux’s dreams are far too vivid; he jerks awake with a loud gasp, chest heaving he pants heavily. He rakes shaking fingers through his disheveled hair, frowning when his index finger brushes against the unyielding warmth emitting from his face. His head still hurts, but it’s not as bad as before, yet he still feels shaky with an unrelenting chill despite feeling as if he’s slept for years. He glances at his datapad on his bedside table, eyes bulging wide at the date and time. It’s been over a day and a half since he lied down.

He swings his legs over his bed and gets to his feet. His knees buckle, and the room spins quickly, but he stumbles to the door anyway. He’s got one hand braced against the wall as he stumbles down hall after hall, panting and staggering with each heavy step until he’s shoving a door open to see Kylo looking out from a bridge to watch the troopers run through combat plans.

“Ren,” he rasps out as his vision grays around the edges. He’s falling forward before he knows it, only to land against something hard, something warm. He’s got his fists pressed against a defined chest, and he looks up to see Kylo looking down at him. His face appears aggravated, but there’s a flick of concern washing over his eyes, and it’s enough to have Hux pulling away with a huff. 

“I’ve been asleep for over a day!” Hux shouts, frustration bleeding within his tone. “Why did no one wake me?” 

“I told them not to.” Kylo says as he steps forward to brush a palm across Hux’s forehead despite Hux going tense at the brief touch. “You’re still very warm,” he mutters, dropping his hand as he turns back to watch the progress of his plans. 

“I can’t sleep for over a day, Ren!” Hux shouts, hands curling into fists at his sides. “I have work–”

“Your work is useless if you are too sick to focus.” 

“I’m fine,” Hux gripes out, earning an arched brow from Kylo. 

“Are you? You can’t even stand without help.” 

“What are you…” Hux’s words fall flat when his body pinpoints the familiar tingle that has him looking Kylo up and down. Kylo’s standing with his arms crossed, but Hux still sees it, one index finger raised and pointed toward him. 

“Let me go,” Hux orders, voice taking on a dangerous tone. 

“I will if you agree to go back and rest until you are well.” 

“Ren–” 

“General,” Kylo cuts off with a sharp look. “Go. Back. To. Bed.” 

Hux can feel each word cementing the idea within his mind like a weighted stain. He breathes out a deep sigh, chest deflating as he slowly turns on his heel and starts back to his room. His steps are surprisingly strong, steady, and he doesn’t feel the weighted veil of exhaustion wash over him until he’s crawling back into his bed with a soft sigh.

He doesn’t think he can sleep more, what with having already slept so long, but his eyes are drooping shut the second his head hits the pillow, and he can hear a faint echo of a voice filter within his mind right before he drifts off.

_“Get well, General.”_

**Author's Note:**

> It's weird writing these two in character for once, lol 
> 
> (At least, I hope they are in character.. )


End file.
